Elliot Bevan
}} Elliot Bevan is the son of Bonnie Bevan and was the long-lost son of Gareth Bevan until his girlfriend Leila Roy tracked him down in 2009. Biography Backstory Elliot was a very intelligent student, who was interested in aliens and paranormal studies. His interest in aliens stems back to when he was a child, when his father Gareth Bevan bought Elliot telescopes in order to look into space. Gareth had another son called Maynard with the woman he had been having an affair with, so he walked out on Elliot and wife Bonnie. In order to protect Elliot's feelings, Bonnie raised Elliot to believe Gareth was abducted by aliens. 2007-2010: Life in Hollyoaks Elliot arrives in January 2007 as a radio caller who calls Kris Fisher to tell him about his views on UFOs. Kris is sceptical, so Elliot meets with Kris and shows him recordings of alien sightings. Kris still refuses to believe him. However, Kris's flatmate Jessica Harris publishes Elliot's theories in the college newspaper. Elliot develops feelings for Jessica and on numerous occasions tries to persuade her to go out with him. Elliot tries to stand up for Steph Cunningham when she is taunted by Wayne Tunnicliffe and Sonny Valentine. Steph tells Elliot she does not need help. When Wayne throws eggs at Elliot, Steph intervenes and helps him. After this, Elliot and Steph become friends, and Elliot takes her stargazing. Steph begins to assume Elliot has a crush on her, however he tells her he does not. Jess finds Elliot's diary in the village and publishes some of its content to the college newspaper. An angry and embarrassed Elliot attempts to buy all of the newspapers. With help from fellow student Zak Ramsey, Elliot retrieves his diary from Jess. Elliot learns his mother Bonnie has arranged a marriage for him back in Wales to a girl named Rhiannon. Steph agrees to help Elliot, by pretending to be his girlfriend, so he does not need to get married. However, Bonnie appears in the village and tells Elliot she still expects him to marry Rhiannon. Elliot then stands up to his mother, who leaves the village. Elliot becomes friends with John Paul McQueen when they take over Kris's radio station after an argument. Elliot begins to feel that the radio broadcasts are the only time anyone ever listens to him, so they agree not to tell Kris that they were the ones who took over the station. After this, Elliot falls for close friend Sarah Barnes. During a date, Elliot is angered to discover it was a publicity stunt, due to Sarah's modelling career, and is upset when a reporter taunts him about his looks. Sarah, who does not acknowledge Elliot's feelings, begins an affair with Elliot's physics lecturer Roger Kiddle. After Elliot discovers finds Sarah and Roger in bed together, he is angry, and refuses to speak to either of them. Still upset over Sarah, Elliot refuses to help Lauren Valentine and Barry Newton with their studies. Lauren and Newt decide to take revenge on Elliot by pretending to be Elliot's father, who Elliot believes was abducted by aliens. They lead Elliot out into the woods at night, where he believes his father is coming to meet him. Elliot begins calling for his father when he does not show. Elliot goes missing, only to turn up in hospital a few days later, suffering from hypothermia. Bonnie arrives to visit him and confesses that Elliot's father walked out on them when Elliot was a child, and was not abducted. Feeling betrayed, Elliot rids himself of all his astronomical belongings and changes his image. With this, he becomes a stronger person and stands up against Newt, Lauren, Sarah and Roger. Soon after, Elliot sees that he is not happy with his new style, so changes back and makes up with Sarah. Weeks later, Elliot is convinced by Zak, among others, to tell Sarah how he feels about her, which he does. Initially Sarah is not interested. However, she eventually realises that she really does like Elliot and agrees to go out with him. After going on several dates, Sarah begins to put pressure on Elliot to have sex. Elliot then decides that they have little in common, so he ends their relationship. Elliot then becomes close to Sarah's friend Hannah Ashworth, and begins to have feelings for her. Hannah also develops feelings for Elliot, and they begin a relationship, much to Sarah's jealousy when she catches them in bed together. However, Elliot and Hannah's relationship is also short lived, as he seems more interested in spending time with her father Neville, building model rockets. Elliot's fellow student Leila Roy shows an interest in him and they soon begin a relationship. Leila contacts Elliot's father Gareth. Elliot is reluctant to talk to his father, and is angered with Leila for interfering. After agreeing to hear Gareth's reasons for leaving him and his mother, Elliot is shocked when Gareth tells him he has another son named Maynard. Leila grows suspicious of Gareth and calls Bonnie, who reveals Gareth had an affair, this being the reason he left her and Elliot. Elliot tells Gareth to leave, and ends his relationship with Leila. Elliot, Kris, Zak and Archie Carpenter move into a flat together, where they find £100,000 belonging to Warren Fox. They all agree to split the money. However, Archie calls his friend Ged Paxton to pretend to kidnap him, claiming to be an old acquaintance of Warren's looking for the money. Elliot, Kris and Zak agree to give Ged the money, unaware it is a stitch up. Ged, however, decides he wants all of the money, and threatens to throw Archie from a roof. When Kris, Zak and Elliot discover Archie's lies, Kris throws the money over the roof and it blows away in the wind. Elliot is further betrayed by Archie when he sleeps with Leila. Elliot, Kris, Zak and Zoe Carpenter begin a job in a call centre, where they work for Sheila Buxton. Sheila takes a liking to Elliot and they eventually start a short-lived relationship, which is ended when Elliot realises he loves Leila. Leila, however, moves to Paris to become an artist. Elliot befriends new student Kevin Smith, who claims to be an alien from a different planet. Elliot agrees to help him build a beacon in order to summon his race. Elliot finds Kevin's birth certificate and discovers he was abandoned by his parents at birth. Kevin later goes missing and Elliot discovers a new planet in the Solar System. He receives a job offer from NASA. Texas Longford is sceptical of the e-mail and tells Elliot not to trust it. However, NASA sends Elliot a plane ticket to the United States. Realising he may never see Kevin again, Elliot hangs up his beloved hat on the beacon and leaves for his new job. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Students Category:Bevan family Category:Past characters